The Tower
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: "I ran into the forest as quickly as possible, trying to outrun the most persistent horse that I've ever met – not that I've met many horses in my lifetime." A little drabble. I'm not sure if I want to continue. Rated T for swearing. Tell me if you like:


**AN: Merry Christmas everybody! Or happy Hanukah, whatever you people celebrate during this time of the year. I personally prefer Christmas but I did play a game with the dreidal during Spanish class because my teacher is Jewish. Okay too much information. Soooooo I will be coming out with a Christmas one shot soon, hopefully before the new years because then I'll have to go back to school and I won't have anytime between studying for Semester Exams and normal homework (which is normal when you're in all honors and advanced classes, trust me.) this may become an ongoing story or not, I'm not sure. I'll leave it up as a continuing story, though. So when you're done, review my story and tell me if I should leave this as a one-shot or continue on with it. Did that sound to forward? If it did, sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. *insert people laughing at my bad attempt at a joke.* anyways read it if you do me the pleasure, and review if you so desire.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Tangled, but I own a Tangled doll form of Rapunzel for Christmas so…**

I ran into the forest as quickly as possible, trying to outrun the most persistent horse that I've ever met – not that I've met many horses in my lifetime. As I was running for my _life_, I saw something behind a sheet of ivy leaf vines. That damn horse was hunting me down, trying to get at me and my beloved satchel that held what was probably the most important artifact in all of Corona – well, other that the crowns that rested on top of the King and Queen's own heads. In my lovely satchel, I had the Lost Princess's crown. I ran through the vines and into a cave.

I could hear that godforsaken horse sniffing as if he was a bloodhound searching the alleys for food to eat. The sniffing grew louder and all of a sudden I heard it outside my little hide out. It stopped and my breath literally got caught in my throat. I tried to blend in with the grayscale of rocks like a chameleon as my last effort of keeping my freedom. After a few seconds of deathly silence, the horse moved on somewhere else to find me. I was finally able to let go of my breath that I seemed to have been holding. For a royal guard horse, he must a been pretty stupid because he just kept on going. Hah! I guess that it is true: humans are the smarter species.

Anyways, I started feeling my way around the wall of the cave like passage and I found that it led to a patch of light that ended up being an opening to a large field of bright green grass and a pond with clear blue water with rocks at the bottom. In the middle of said field was a very tall tower, maybe even taller than the castle towers in the Kingdom of Corona.

I walked to the tower in amazement. How convenient is it that there is a hidden passage that leads to an isolated tower in the middle of nowhere? And then it dawned on me. This is the perfect hiding place. The royal guards wouldn't find me and the Stabbington Brothers are to dim witted to even look farther than where I left them.

I got to the base of the tower and started to climb it with arrows that were ironically shot at me earlier today. I finally got up to the tower and hoisted myself up on the ledge. I then opened the small wooden window and climbed inside. Once I was safely inside the dark tower I opened my satchel and looked inside.

"Alone at last." I whispered, grinning like a fool. I finally did it. I put myself on the map. No more wimpish thievery anymore. The crown was just an added bonus to my whole scheme.

I felt a pain in the back of my head and heard a clang of metal. I started to see stars waltzing around my eyes and I felt myself falling to the floor. Then it all went black.

**AN: Wow that was shorter than intended. Oh well it's a drabble at the moment then. Review if you want. I would love you forever if you did (no homo :P)**

**ANYWAYS**

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**


End file.
